


Rock/Paper/Scissors

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Cumshot, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo wants a quickie with Die... and he requests that Kaoru watches. They have to figure out how to convince Kaoru to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock/Paper/Scissors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witheredreality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witheredreality).



> Warnings: DO NOT READ THIS WHILE DRINKING ANYTHING, OR IT WILL END UP ON YOUR KEYBOARD, I SWEAR IT!!!!  
> Comments: Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for witheredreality.  
> I'm addicted to your Dir en grey fics and I was curious to see if you wouldn't mind writing another threesome with Kaoru, Kyo and Die with Kyo topping at least one of them. For a prompt, ehhh 'Closer', as in the NIN song. It can be as random and dirty as comes to mind. I like surprises and I know I'll love it no matter what.  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails

"Die?" Kyo's voice wavered slightly, on the edge of being nervous, but not quite.

"Hmm?" The red-head looked up from the game he'd been playing, regarding Kyo over the rim of his glasses. He'd taken out his contacts hours earlier, as they'd been irritating him.

"I was wondering something." The vocalist's gaze flitted everywhere except meeting Die's gaze.

Die put his game down, saving it and closing the case. "What, baby?" He gave Kyo a concerned look. The other was never this nervous. It worried him.

"Um... well... I know I swore off," he looked around to make sure no one else was on the bus with them yet, "sex while we're on tour. But... I just..." he leaned over, smacking his head on the table lightly as he groaned, "I can't stand it anymore. It's been, what, a month?" Pleading eyes stared up at Die.

Die grinned and laughed softly. "So much drama and all you want is a little nookie." He shook his head. "All you had to do was ask." The red-head leaned back in his seat, kicking off a flip-flop and placing one slim foot directly in Kyo's lap, rubbing the bulge with it.

Kyo gasped, his hands shooting down to still Die's foot. "D-Die... what the hell?" His voice was already slightly breathless, a sign that he had, indeed, been hard up for the other.

"What? No one's here."

The blonde's hips pushed up a little and he let out a breathy moan, his body already light years ahead of his mind. "I... I had... a question... oh, god, Die!" He held the other's foot firmly in place, humping it for a minute before stopping and panting harshly.

Die pushed at Kyo's now hardened length with his toes for a moment before plucking his foot from the smaller man's grasp. "What question?" His eyes were glittering almost evilly.

Kyo squirmed, blushing like mad. "I've had this... thing... for a while now."

"Thing?" Die arched an eyebrow, waiting on Kyo to continue.

"Um... about Kaoru... and us... and him... watching."

If Die had been drinking something, Kyo would have been wearing it. His lover of three years, his closest friend and band mate... the one with only one proclaimed kink... had another one. He stared at him, a slow grin working its way onto his lips. "Him watching us fuck?"

Kyo shifted, not looking at Die, but rather picking at a piece of tape on the table. "Yeah."

Die closed his eyes for a moment, thinking on how it would all go down. The thought definitely appealed to him. "And if he didn't want to just watch?"

The vocalist shrugged. "I don't know." His face heated up even more.

"Ha! Bullshit. You know. Tell me." Die grinned.

"I'd let him join... if you approved. I'd never-"

Die cut Kyo off quickly, "I know, baby. Maybe I wouldn't mind him joining in if that's what he wanted to do. I mean... that could be hot." He leaned on the table, a thoughtful look on his face. "So... how do we catch us a Kaoru?"

Kyo finally peeked up at Die. "You... approve?"

"Hell, yeah! I can see it now." Die closed his eyes and waved his hands around. "Niikura Kaoru, not just god of guitar... also god of threesomes."

Kyo choked on thin air. "Die!"

Die cracked an eyelid. "What?"

The door to the bus creaked open and none other than the devil himself entered. Kyo ducked his head. "Speaking of..." he muttered, quickly yanking his pants into a more comfortable and less revealing position over his still hard cock.

Kaoru stopped once he got to their table and peered down at Die's closed gameboy. "Oh my god, it's not attached to your hands." He prodded it. "Is it dead?" The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

Die snorted as he stuck his foot back in his flip-flop and scooted over, patting the seat next to him. "Hey, I do other things, too."

"Like sleep and drink... we know, Die." Kaoru smirked, taking a seat beside the red-head. Looking at Kyo, he slid a foot out to nudge the other's leg. "And you're awake."

Kyo made an irritated sound. "You could say that."

Kaoru gave him an odd look, refocusing on Die. At least Die made sense... usually. "So, what's up?"

Die leered at Kaoru. "My dick."

Kaoru's fist collided with Die's arm in record time. "Dude! I didn't need to know!"

"You asked." Die laughed as he glanced at Kyo, watching him turn redder and redder.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were coming on to me." Kaoru snorted, crossing his arms on the table and turning an amused look on the red-head.

"And if I was?" This was a game Die was good at, never missing a beat.

"Are you?" It wasn't as if Kaoru couldn't play this game either.

"Yes."

Silence hung between them for a minute, Kyo even looking up to stare between them, wondering if all hell was going to break loose.

"Aren't you with Kyo?" Kaoru looked completely confused now.

Die nodded. "I am. And actually, it's his idea."

Kyo turned pale, but he couldn't look away from the two men who were now both staring at him. "I... um..." he coughed.

Kaoru leaned on his arms, moving closer to the vocalist. "Go on."

"Iwantedyoutowatchushavesex...andmaybejoinin." The whole thing came out in a jumble of words, all mashed together as Kyo's face went from incredibly pale to a shade rivaling Die's hair.

Kaoru sat there, slowly digesting the information, trying to pull the words apart as he always did with Kyo's songs, anyway. "Only maybe?" He smirked.

Kyo blushed more.

Die snorted. "Depends... would you let Kyo fuck you?"

"Die!"

Kaoru deliberated it for a minute, his head tilted slightly to the left. "Hmm... yeah, I suppose I would." He reached out and poked Kyo's arm. "But you need to stop being so embarrassed about it or I'll feel like I'm being topped by the biggest fucking bottom in the whole damn world."

Kyo choked, staring at Kaoru open-mouthed.

"Close that or I'll stick my dick in it." Die stuck his finger out, prodding at the air just inside Kyo's mouth.

Kyo snapped his mouth closed around Die's finger.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Don't stick your finger in there, Die." Kaoru chuckled, reaching out and extracting his guitarist's hand from Kyo's mouth. "And I really wouldn't stick my dick in it after that."

Die grunted, rubbing at his finger. "He's just crabby. He needs to get laid."

"You haven't been giving him any, or what?"

Kyo whined and laid his head on his arms. "I swore it off."

"Swore what off? Die's dick?"

Kyo nodded. "Sex... in general."

"Ugg." Kaoru wrinkled his nose.

"Tell me about it... my hand only goes so far." Die mock-glared at Kyo. "But he always makes up for it when we get home... fucking like rabbits for a few days."

"Die... does Kao really need to know all about our sex lives?"

"I don't know. I kind of like knowing I'm not the only one not getting laid." Kaoru laughed. "I walked in on Totchi the other day and was tempted to stay. But I thought the chick might have minded."

"Oh god, can you imagine her screaming part way through, cause there's this person in the shadows wanking it?" Die's laugh echoed through the bus.

"Shut up!" Kaoru's fist collided with Die's shoulder yet again.

"How about both of you shut up and someone get over here and suck me off?" Kyo stared right at Kaoru this time, making sure to assert himself enough that their leader wouldn't feel he was being violated by a pansy-ass.

Kaoru let out a faked moan. "Fuck, Kyo. Can you get any sexier?"

"I could try... but I won't." At least it was the truth.

Die nudged Kaoru. "Couch. This would be uncomfortable."

Kaoru nodded, standing up and pausing by Kyo to hold out a hand. "Shall we?"

Ignoring the hand, Kyo stood up and followed Die to the leather couch, plopping down and spreading his legs. "Well?"

Kaoru stood there for a moment, eying Die. Then he held out his fist. "Best two out of three?"

Die gave him quite possibly the most amused look ever as he held his own fist out. "No cheating. One, two, three."

Die came out with rock and Kaoru came out with scissors.

"Fuck." This time Kaoru counted. "One, two, three."

Kaoru's hand lay out flat while Die's was curled in a fist.

"Ha! One more!"

Kyo sat there with a half-smirk on his face. It was almost as good as watching people fight over him.

"One, two, three!" They counted together.

Die held out his hand flat and Kaoru held out two fingers, which he promptly used to 'slice' at Die's flat hand. "A-haha! I win!"

Die rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away and kneeling on the sofa beside Kyo. "So get to it then."

Kaoru was on his knees in record time, smirking up at Kyo as he reached out and undid his pants, careful to push his hands against the obvious bulge as he did so. Inch, by agonizing inch, he revealed his vocalist's cock, finally allowing it to spring free of the confines of the material before he took him in his mouth, sucking on the tip. He slowly let more of it slide into his mouth, moaning around him as he did so.

Kyo's tattooed hand slipped down into Kaoru's hair as he moaned. "Kao... fuck..."

Die turned Kyo's head, his hand gentle, but demanding. He watched him for a moment and then leaned in, kissing him harshly, just the way he knew Kyo liked it.

In return, Kyo used his free hand to feel his lover up, groping at his dick through his pants until Die gave up and all but ripped them open, pushing his boxers out of the way and thrusting his length into Kyo's hand. The vocalist moaned again, his tongue swirling around Die's as Kaoru's swirled around his cock. He pushed his hips up, wanting more as his fingers curled around Die's dick, pumping him firmly.

Kyo pulled back from Die. "Ah, fuck, Kaoru..." he pulled the other's head up, leaning down to give him a bruising kiss, before simply licking at his lower lip. "Condoms... lube... find them."

Kaoru scrambled up, heading for the back of the bus and his bags, knowing he could at least find condoms there. "Die, do you have lube?"

Die grunted, trying to focus through Kyo's touches... and now his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Kyo shifted on the seat, resting on his lap and beginning to suck him off. "In my... Kyo... yes... uhnn... bag... side... pouch... fuck, suck it harder!" His hips pushed up, forcing more of his length into Kyo's mouth.

The vocalist just kept sucking. If there was something he was used to, it was Die's impatience when it came to blowing him.

Kaoru scrambled around, finding two condoms in his bag and then the lube from Die's. When he came back, he just stood there for a minute, watching. For some reason, Kyo's lips wrapped around the red-headed guitarist's cock was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen in his entire life. He dropped the items on the couch next to Die and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head before unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

Die's eyes were on him in an instant, sliding over his body, approval in his gaze. "C'mere."

Kaoru moved to stand beside Die, gasping when Kyo's hand came out to stroke at his arousal as Die's lifted to stroke at his ass. The guitarist's mouth closed over Kaoru's nipple and he jerked in surprise, moaning as they groped and fondled him.

Kyo pulled back from them both, licking his lips. His breathing was harsh and his body on fire. "Me first." He held out his hand to Die and received a condom and then the lube. He ripped open the packet, rolling the latex shield over his dick and then slicking himself with lube. Without even asking, he grabbed Kaoru's hips, turning him so his ass was presented to him. "Die, get him something to hold on to." And a second later, his lubed finger invaded the lead guitarist.

Kaoru gasped, tensing a bit, but then relaxing as best he could. Kyo moved with a purpose, prepping Kaoru, but still finding all the right ways to touch him to keep him excited. He moaned as the other found his prostate and massaged it for a moment.

It wasn't but a minute later that Die pushed a box of random shit in front of Kaoru, giving him something to rest on a bit. And then Die was back at Kyo's side, watching him. "You've been waiting on this, haven't you, baby?"

"Hnn." Kyo pushed in a second finger, meeting almost no resistance. "And he's done this before." He pulled his fingers out and tugged Kaoru to basically sit in his lap. Positioning himself, Kyo only waited a second before shoving all the way into the other's tight heat. He moaned beautifully as Kaoru's body gripped him.

A shiver ripped through Kaoru's body as Kyo impaled himself. A soft sound of pleasure left his throat. Kyo was right, he had done this before... though it had been years ago. He'd managed to fall for a man at one point in his early twenties and they'd lasted for almost two years before things just hadn't worked out. The memories washed away as Kyo began to move, his angle perfect to keep Kaoru interested in only the fact that he was having sex.

Die shifted impatiently. "Baby... let me... please?"

Kyo grunted, pausing for just a moment. "No room," he murmured before thrusting into Kaoru's body again, his movements fast, almost desperate.

Die whimpered. "I'll make fucking room," he muttered as he lubed up his own length, shoving his pants down around his ankles. He pushed Kaoru forward a bit, making him lean on the box more for a minute, then lifted Kyo as if he weighed nothing, slipping under him. He didn't bother with a condom, knowing exactly where his lover had been... and was. Flexing to keep himself steady, he lowered Kyo back down, getting the head of his cock in before yanking Kyo down on him.

Kyo cried out, pain and pleasure washing through his body. He shuddered forcefully, his fingers digging into Kaoru's hips. "Fuck!" His dick throbbed and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came at this rate. He pulled Kaoru back down, holding him steady as he began to move again. Each push of his hips forward shoved his cock into Kaoru's tight heat and every thrust back sent Die's length deep inside him.

Kaoru listened as Kyo made the most exquisite noises behind him. He added his own moan to the sounds as Kyo slammed into his prostate hard enough to make him see stars. A low hiss left his lips as he took a white-knuckled grip on the box, trying to hang on and not fall into oblivion just yet. Three more thrusts and he was hopelessly lost, shuddering as he cried out, his cum splattering the side of the cardboard.

"Holy mother of **fuck**!" Kyo held on tight to Kaoru as the other's walls clamped down on him and then began to spasm. Die chose just that moment to start fucking Kyo like there was no tomorrow, forcing Kyo's dick in and out of Kaoru's body. He could feel it welling up, his end looming just right around the corner.

Die groaned behind him and that was it, Kyo let out a half-scream, his body jerking violently in Die's hold as he spilled himself into the condom, still deep inside Kaoru. It wasn't but a few short thrusts later and Die followed him, the sexiest moan either of the other two had ever heard leaving his lips as he slid home once more and remained there, filling Kyo with his release.

Panting and shaking, Kyo let go of Kaoru, who simply slid into the floor and sat there, slightly dazed.

Die helped Kyo move off to the side and they both sat there, catching their breath.

"Well... fuck." Kaoru's voice filled the bus.

"What?" Kyo looked down at him.

Kaoru pointed at the box and its new decoration. "That's a bit obvious."

Die laughed. "Tell the others you jerked off on it."

All three of them dissolved into laughter.

 **The End**  
Omg, what? lol  



End file.
